Sam Evans
Sam Evans ist ein Schüler der William McKinley High School. Er ist ebenfalls Mitglied der McKinley Titans und der New Directions. Er war in der Folge [[Audition|'Audition']] daran interessiert dem Glee Club beizutreten, tat es jedoch erst in der Folge Duets. Für den Großteil der zweiten Staffel war Quinn Fabray seine feste Freundin, doch er machte mit ihr Schluss, als er herausfand, dass diese ihn mit Finn betrogen hat. Seit der Folge New York, geht er heimlich mit Mercedes. Sam wird von Chord Overstreet dargestellt. Persönlichkeit Sam scheint ein netter, besitzergreifender Typ zu sein, der sich aber manchmal wie ein Depp anstellt. Er ist sich des öfteren auch nicht sicher was er genau sagen soll. Als der neue, versucht er immer noch, einen Weg in das sozialen Netzwerke seiner neuen Schule zu finden. Als Finn ihm die Chance bietet, in den Glee Club beitreten, scheint Sam wirklich begeistert von der Idee zu sein. Wie alle anderen Teenager, fürchtet Sam ein Außenseiter zu werden und dadurch schikaniert zu werden, was auch der Grund war, warum er nicht sofort einwilligte dem Glee Club beizutreten. Jedoch, als er einwilligt mit Kurt ein Duett zu singen, trotz der Warnung von Finn, dass er dadurch schikaniert werden könnte, bleibt er bei seinem Entschluss mit Kurt zu singen. Denn ihm ist ein Versprechen mehr Wert als sein Ruf. Obwohl er ein netter Kerl ist, ist Sam eher sozial unbeholfen und naiv, und ihm ist in der Regel nicht bewusst, wie viele Mädchen ihn attraktiv finden. Er behauptet von sich selbst, dass er nicht weiß, wie er mit Mädchen umgehen soll, da er zuvor auf eine reine Jungenschule Schule ging. Dies scheint auch der Grund dafür zu sein, wieso er voreilige Entscheidungen trifft, wie z.B. als er versuchte Quinn zu küssen. Er scheint auch sehr locker und sympathisch zu sein, Santana erklärte in der Folge Furt, dass er der neue Glee Favorit sei. Er ist auch sehr entschlossen zu bekommen, was er will, wie Popularität oder Quinn Fabray als seine Freundin. Sam liebt es, Fußball zu spielen und zu singen, und er ist offenbar ein bisschen wie ein Nerd, wenn es um Dinge wie den Film "Avatar" geht. Ihm wurde in der Folge The Substitute von Mr. Schuester beigebracht, wie man sich die Schuhe zubindet. Sam scheint sich auch sehr unsicher mit Körper zu sein und er will beliebt sein. Seine Popularität Fragen waren zu Beginn ein Problem für ihn. Als er mit Quinn zusammen war, versuchte er noch beliebter zu werden um für Quinn noch ein besser Freund zu sein, seine Nerd Seite wurde in dieser Zeit vollkommen ignoriert. Sein Wunsch an Beliebtheit, wurde aber hauptsächlich von Quinn an geheizt. Biografie 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|left|180px|Sam singt unter der Dusche: [[Every Rose Has Its Thorn]]In [[Audition|'Audition']], ist Sam ein neuer Schüler auf der William McKinley High, er erscheint zum ersten als die New Directions,'' Empire State of Mind' auf dem Schulhof performen. Nur er und Sunshine Corazon zeigen Interesse an ihrem Auftritt, dies bleibt bei Finn Hudson und Rachel Berry natürlich nicht übersehen. Später als Finn, in der Umkleide der Jungs, Poster für den Glee Club aufhängt, hört er wie Sam unter der Dusche 'Every Rose Has Its Thorn' singt, diese Szene ähnelt der von Finn, als Will Schuester ihn dabei sah wie er [[Can't Fight This Feeling|'Can't Fight this Feeling']] in der Dusche sang - beide wurden unter der Dusche entdeckt. Finn bittet Sam zu dem Vorsingen für die New Directions zu kommen un dieser sagt zu, da Finn der belibte Quaterback ist. Als Finn sich für Artie einsetzt, und Coach Beiste bittet diesen in das Team aufzunehmen, schmeißt Shannon Finn aus dem Team und Sam wird der neue Quarterback. Finn ist nicht erfreut über diese Nachricht, des Weiteren taucht Sam auch nicht zum Vorsingen auf, da er der neue ist und sich den Ruf nicht auf der Stelle ruinieren möchte. In '''Grilled Cheesus' ist er bei seinem ersten Foolballspiel als Quarterback im Einsatz. Er hört auf Finns Plan, anstatt auf Trainerin Beiste und verletzt sich dabei an der Schulter und von da an wurde er durch Finn als Quarterback eingesetzt. Finn ist zwar erfreut, dass er wieder seinen Posten zurück hat, aber es tat ihm unendlich leid, dass Sam wegen ihm so schlimm verletzt wurde. In Duets stellt Will Sam als das neue Mitglied im Glee Club vor, der ihnen zu neuen Chancen verhelfen soll, die regionals zu gewinnen. Will erklärt den Glee Kids, dass sie zu zweit ein Duett singen sollen und macht es zur Wochenaufgabe, dass die Kids zu zweit gegeneinander antreten. Der Gewinner bekommen ein Essen bei Breadstix spendiert. Kurt geht auf Sam zu und stellt sich vor. Er will sich davon überzeugen, dass Sam schwul ist, doch dieser weiß thumb|192px|Sam nach der Slushie "Dusche"nicht, wovon Kurt spricht und will flüchten. Kurt bietet ihm daraufhin an, dass Sam mit ihm das Duett singen soll, doch dieser ist nicht begeistert davon, Kurt akzeptiert jedoch kein nein. Finn versucht Sam auszureden, mit Kurt zusammen zu singen. Er sagt ihm, dass es ihn unbeliebt machen würde, doch Sam will das nicht glauben, abgesehen davon, macht es ihm nichts aus mit einem Jungen zu singen, da er findet, dass Kurt eine großartige Stimme hat. Als er die Umkleidekabine verlässt, wird er von einem Slushie getroffen. Kurt schleicht sich später an Sam ran, der gerade unter der Dusche steht und sich etwas unwohl fühlt, als er Kurt sieht. Dieser möchte Sam nicht weiterhin dazu zwingen, mit ihm das Duett zu singen, da er weiß, dass Sam sein Ruf wichtig ist, vor allem da er auch der "neue" an der Schule ist, und er weiß auch, dass Sam Kurt nicht verletzten will. Kurt sagt deshalb das Duett ab und will, dass Sam sich einen neuen Partner sucht. Sam will daraufhin Quinn als seine Partnerin gewinnen. Bevor Quinn sich auf das Duett mit Sam einlässt, muss dieser sie erstmal davon überzeugen. Da er weiß, das beide sowieso gut singen, will er zuerst mit ihr die Choreographie durchgehen. Dabei versucht er sie zu küssen. Sie schreckt zurück und erklärt ihm, dass das nicht geht. Sie möchte daraufhin auch nicht mehr mit ihm singen und stürmt aus dem Raum. Die beiden vertragen sich naher und singen zusammen [[Lucky|'Lucky']]. Sie gewinnen den Wettbewerb. Quinn und Sam lösen nach ihrem Sieg den Gewinn ein. Sam versucht Quinn zu beeindrucken und schafft es, indem er ihr die Wahrheit erzählt, dass er seine Haare blond gefärbt habe, nur um als cooler Surferboy an die Schule zu kommen und andere zu beeindrucken. Am Ende steckt Quinn den Gutschein für das Essen ein und sagt, dass Sam bezahlen müsse, weil das ein Gentleman beim ersten Date normalerweise tut. thumb|149px|Sam als "Rocky."In The Rocky Horror Glee Show soll Sam die Rolle des Rocky übernehmen. Sam trainiert zusammen mit Finn und Artie im Trainingsraum. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, wie der perfekte Mann auszusehen hat. Sam erklärt Finn, dass man gut aussehen muss, um beliebt zu sein. Später trainiert Finn mit Hanteln im Trainingsraum. Sam kommt ihm zu Hilfe und macht ihm klar, dass es in seiner Rolle nicht darum ginge, gut auszusehen. Die Rolle von Brad würde ihn schon alleine sexy machen. Emma erzählt WIll, dass Sam die Rolle von Rocky nicht übernehmen möchte, weil er sich unwohl fühle. Will möchte Sams Rolle übernehmen, um Emma näher zu sein und bittet sie deshalb um Hilfe. Am Ende der Episode übernimmt Sam seine Rolle doch wieder und singt mit den anderen The Time Warp. In [[Never Been Kissed|'Never Been Kissed']] sitzen Finn und Sam beide in einer Wanne. Finn genießt das heiße Wasser, während Sam in einer Wanne mit kaltem Wasser sitzt. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, dass beide eine Freundin haben, die nicht mit ihnen schlafen möchte. Finn gibt Sam den Tipp, dass er an etwas denken solle, dass ihm die Stimmung verdirbt, wenn er mit Quinn zusammen ist, damit er nicht erregt wird. Als Sam und Quinn vor dem Kamin rummachen, stellt sich dieser Coach Beiste im Nachthemd vor oder wie sie im Cheerleader Outfit auf ihn einredet, um nicht in Stimmung zu kommen. Quinn merkt sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmt, als Sam das Wort "Beiste" sagt. Quinn möchte wissen, warum Sam den Namen von Coach Beiste gesagt hat, während die beiden sich geküsst haben. Bei der Diskussion werden sie von Coach Beiste unterbrochen, die keine Ahnung hat, was vor sich geht. Als dann auch noch Mike vorbeigeht und möchte, dass Coach Beiste die Finger von Tina lässt, ist die Überraschung groß. Will beobachtet die Szene und stellt Sam und Mike zur Rede. Er ist entsetzt, dass die Schüler Coach Beiste in dieser Art in ihre Gedanken mit aufnehmen. Will erfährt später von Sue, das Shannon aus Demütigung wegen der Aktion der Glee Kids ihre Kündigung eingereicht hat. Die Jungs entschuldigen sich bei Coach Beiste und widmen ihr das Mash-up von "Stop! In the Name of Love" und "Free Your Mind". Am Ende bringen die Jungs sie sogar zum Lachen und schenken ihr eine Umarmung. In The Substitute performt er mit den anderen zu [[Forget You|'Forget You']] und Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. Später schaut er sich die Performance von Rachel und Holly an. In Furt trainiert Sam trotz verletzter Schulter dafür, wieder Quarterback im Football Team zu werden. Er möchte wieder beliebt an der Schule sein und Quinn zu seiner Freundin machen. Deshalb macht er ihr eine Liebeserklärung und will ihr einen Ring schenken, der verspricht, dass er sie irgendwann heiraten will und für immer für sie da sein möchte. Der Ring soll zeigen, dass beide ein festes Paar sind. Quinn ist zuerst erschrocken und nimmt den Ring nicht an. Später überrascht Quinn Sam mit dem Ring, den er für sie ausgesucht hat. Sie ist stolz auf seinen Einsatz für Kurt. Sam ist überrascht, freut sich dennoch sehr darüber, dass Quinn sich zu ihm bekannt hat. In Special Education möchte Will, dass Quinn und Sam das Solo bei den Sectionals singen, und die Tanzkünste von Mike Chang und Brittany die Jury überzeugen sollen, was Rachel nicht glücklich stimmt. Der Glee Club hat seinen Auftritt bei den Sectionals. Sam und Quinn eröffnen die Performance mit (I've Had) The Time of My Life. Danach folgt Santana mit [[Valerie|'Valerie']]. Am Ende der Performances gibt die Jury bekannt, dass es einen Gleichstand zwischen den Warblers und den New Directions gibt. Beide Teams schaffen es weiter zu den Regionals. In A Very Glee Christmas singt Sam ein Solo bei [[The Most Wonderful Day of the Year|'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year']]. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle ist Finn über die Entscheidung von den Cheerio Mädchen wütend, da diese das Cheerleading dem Glee Club vorziehen und stellt Quinn zur Rede. Er wird von Sam unterbrochen, der seine Freundin verteidigt und Finn ins Gesicht sagt, dass er selbst ein besserer Anführer für den Glee-Club und das Footballteam wäre. Die beiden geraten aneinander, doch Will gelingt es, sie zu stoppen. In Silly Love Songs wird er eifersüchtig auf Finns und Quinns Beziehung und beginnt seine Beziehung mit Quinn bedroht zufühlen. In Comeback befürchtet Sam befürchtet, dass er Quinn verlieren könnte. Sie ist das Beste, was ihm an der McKinley High School passiert ist. Er hat das Gefühl, dass zwischen Finn und Quinn mehr ist, als sie zugibt. Sie lügt ihn bezüglich des Kusses mit Finn an und Sam beschließt, dass er sie für sich zurückgewinnen muss. Er kämmt seine Haare so, wie Justin Bieber sie trägt, und testet auf einer Bat-Mizwa, wie er bei den Mädchen damit ankommt. Er gründet die ''The Justin Bieber Experience'' und singt '''Baby und 'Somebody to Love. Santana macht ihm später jedoch deutlich, dass er aufhören muss, sich etwas vorzumachen und, dass Quinn ihn betrogen hat, mit Finn. Am Anfang glaubt Sam ihr nicht und versucht alles abzustreiten, doch ihm wird nach und nach klar, dass Santana recht hat. Er trennt sich von Quinn und fängt eine Beziehung mit Santana an. In '''Blame It on the Alcohol amüsiert er sich auf Rachel's Party und macht mit Santana rum, beim Flaschendrehen küsst er Brittany. Er singt bei [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|'Blame It (On the Alcohol)']] und [[Tik Tok|'Tik Tok']] mit. In Sexy bewundert Sam die enge Freundschaft zwischen Santana und Brittany. In Original Song stoppt er Santanas Song, [[Trouty Mouth|'Trouty Mouth']]. Bei den Regionals singt er mit den New Directions zu [[Loser Like Me|'Loser Like Me']]. In A Night of Neglect kündigt er die Künstler für das Benefiz Konzert der New Direction an. In Born This Way ist er nicht länger mit Santana zusammen und meint, dass Karofsky sie haben kann. Er singt bei [[Born This Way (Song)|'Born This Way']] mit. In Rumours fragt Rachel ihn nach einem Date, er sagt jedoch, sie sei nicht sein Typ. Durch die Gerüchte, die derzeit an der Schule herrschen, denkt jeder er hätte etwas mit Quinn und/oder Kurt. Bei einem Streit der New Directions und alle ihn beschuldigen, den Partner eines anderen ausgespannt zu haben, sagt er ihnen die Wahrheit. Kurt und Quinn halfen ihm, weil sein Vater seinen Job verloren hat und seine Familie seit dem in einem Motel leben muss. Kurt brachte ihm Kleidung, Quinn half ihm mit seinen Geschwister, wenn er als Pizzalieferant unterwegs war. Rachel und Finn besuchen ihn naher im Motel und bringen ihm eine Gitarre, die die New Directions als Entschuldigung gekauft haben. Er singt später, mit den New Directions und seinen Geschwistern, ein Solo in [[Don't Stop|'Don't Stop']]. thumb|Sam auf dem Abschlussball.In Prom Queen begleitet er Rachel, Mercedes und Jesse zum Abschlussball. Er sing mit Puck und Artie den Song Friday. Als Rachel [[Jar Of Hearts|'Jar Of Hearts']] singt, geht er auf Mercedes zu und fordert diese zum Tanz auf. In Funeral 'ist er auf Jeans Beerdigung und singt bei [[Pure Imagination|'Pure Imagination]] mit. In New York ist zu sehen, dass Mercedes und er miteinander ausgehen. Bei den Nationals singt er zu [[Light Up The World|'Light Up The World']]. 'Staffel Drei' Chord wurde nicht gefeuert, es ist seine eigene Entscheidung, ob er zurückkommt oder nicht. Falls er zurückkommt, könnte er Anfang Januar zu einem Hauptcharakter hochgestuft werden. Beziehungen [[Quinn Fabray|'Quinn Fabray']] :Hauptartikel: Sam-Quinn Beziehung In der zweiten Staffel kommt Quinn mit Sam zusammen, zwar klappt ihre Beziehung am Anfang gut, doch Quinn verliebt sich wieder in Finn und als sie ihn küsst, versucht Finn alles um sie zurück zu gewinnen. In Laufe der Staffel haben Finn und Quinn eine kleine Affäre am Laufen, jedoch als Santana dies mitbekommt, erzählt sie es Sam und bietet ihm an, mit ihr auszugehen, anstelle von Quinn. Sam macht mit ihr Schluss und kommt mit Santana zusammen, doch die beiden scheinen Freunde geblieben zu sein. In der Folge Rumours ist ihre Freundschaft zum ersten mal, seit ihrer Trennung, zu sehen. In dieser Folge hilft Quinn Sam mit seinen Geschwistern, weil dieser mit seiner Familie in einem Motel leben muss, seit dessen Vater seinen Job verloren hat. [[Santana Lopez|'Santana Lopez']] Santana war in der zweiten Staffel vorübergehend mit ihm zusammen, doch es schien von Anfang an nichts ernstes zu sein. [[Mercedes Jones|'Mercedes Jones']] :Hauptartikel: Mercedes - Sam Beziehung In der Folge Prom Queen geht Sam mit ihr und Rachel auf den Abschlussball, später schließt sich Jesse den Dreien an. Während Rachel Jar Of Hearts sing, fragt Sam Mercedes, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde, sie lächelt und akzeptiert. In der Folge New York halten beide Händchen und sind höchstwahrscheinlich heimlich zusammen. Songs 'Solos (In einem Duett)' * Lucky (Quinn) (Duets) * (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Quinn) (Special Education) * Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) (Artie) (Comeback) * Baby (Artie) (Comeback) 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' * Billionaire (Audition) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Never Been Kissed) * Marry You (Furt) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) * She's Not There (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) *Don't Stop (Rumours) *Friday (The Prom Queen) *Bella Notte (New York) Unveröffentliche Solos * Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Audition) Trivia *Er hat Avatar schon sechsmal gesehen. *Hat sich heimlich seine Haare mit Zitronensaft blond gefärbt. *Verglich Kurts Stimme mit Faith Hill. *Macht oft schlechte Witze. *Er arbeitet Nachts als Pizzalieferant. *Er findet niemand ist mehr Rock 'n' Roll als Justin Bieber. *Er hat alle 4 früheren Cheerleader im Glee Club geküsst oder gedated (Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes) *Bevor er an die McKinley High wechselte ging er auf ein Internat nur für Jungs. *Er und Quinn gehen in die gleiche Kirche, was zeigt, dass macht ihn zu einem katholischen Christen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student